Monster
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Cuando su risa cesó miro a Armin, directamente a aquel chico débil y, extrañamente, hermoso que de alguna forma ajena para ella le había cautivado. Algo hizo en ella. Era la única explicación que tenía al cuestionamiento del por qué no pudo asesinarlo.


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin —con personajes y todo—... madre mía, no me pertenecen. Son de Hajime Isayama.

Holas, de nuevo. Bueno pues ahora vengo con otro relato de Annie... que más bien esta inspirado en el capítulo en que hacen el plan e intentan atraparla (perdón, mi memoria es pésima, ya se me olvido cuál era). Ojala les guste.

Por el ángel, hacer relatos de Annie es complicado.

* * *

**Monster.**

«Los monstruos son reales, los fantasmas son reales también, viven dentro de nosotros y a veces, ellos ganan. »

Stephen King.

* * *

«Monstruo… »

Nuevamente aquellas palabras repitiéndose en su cabeza, taladrando su cerebro, haciendo que volviera a recordar lo que era —aunque pocas veces, nunca, lo olvidaba—, diciéndole una y otra vez en lo que se convertía. Muy bien sabía que nunca podría escapar de tal verdad, sería idiota intentar mentirse cuando todo ya estaba dicho y hecho. Ella era eso: un monstruo. Era en lo que se había convertido. Annie desde pequeña —una pequeña inocente, o al menos lo más inocente que puede ser un niño en este mundo cruel en el cual les había tocado vivir— había sido entrenada en el complejo arte de luchar. Su padre siempre fue estricto con ella, hasta a veces casi llegando a sobrexplotarla en los entrenamientos y Annie, como buena hija, siempre se esforzaba para complacerlo… porque era su padre, su familia y las familias son importantes, ¿cierto? Son lo único que de verdad te pertenece y lo que deberías tener cuando estas sola. Además a veces se decía a si misma que su padre debía de querer lo mejor para ella…

Ella era un monstruo. Un asesina.

Muchos la caracterizaban como una persona fría, sin sentimiento alguno solo porque no sonreía siempre y porque era callada. Seguramente más de las personas en la que Annie quería pensar la maldecían, le deseaban la muerte y se preguntaban cómo hizo semejantes cosas tan horribles.

«¿Cómo dormía por la noche? », aquella pregunta era muy común.

Claro todos ellos se equivocaban, Annie si que tenía sentimientos, un montón de ellos que no la dejaban tranquila en ningún momento de su vida, ni en sus sueños se encontraba segura.

Annie sentía admiración —o fascinación— por las personas con un gran sentido del deber y responsabilidad, aquellos que no se rinden por mas difícil o imposible que sea y tienen una meta clara, sin detenerse hasta alcanzarla. Esas personas que luchan por sus ideales, como su excompañero de tropas, Eren Jaeger, —a quien también tenía el deber de atrapar—. Él había sido una de las primeras personas por la cual había sentido tal admiración, era un idiota y terco pero aun con eso… Luego de él, cuando se unió a la corrupta policía militar fue su nuevo compañero, Marlow.

Hasta donde ella tenía entendido… o creía, «admiración» tal vez podía ser catalogado como un sentimiento.

También sentía preocupación; por sus compañeros —a quienes realmente consideraba camaradas— y pensaba diariamente en su familia, su padre.

Como último sentimiento que la atormentaba también estaba el arrepentimiento. No solamente pro sus acciones sino más bien como no las ejecuto, lo que no hizo era lo que le causaba ese sentimiento. Si hubiera sido más cuidadosa… más sangre fría, las cosas no hubieran terminado como estaban ahora. No tendría por qué seguir luchando y huir, o al menos no durante un tiempo. Annie sabía muy bien que en aquel momento en que tuvo la oportunidad, en el prado fuera de las murallas, cuando tuvo la oportunidad… solo debía haber alzado la mano y bajarla rápidamente o una patada con su pie y todo habría acabado.

Ella debió haber asesinado a Armin Arlelt.

¿Por qué no lo hizo? Pudo hacerlo…

Si él hubiera muerto en aquel momento, ella podría seguir viviendo su falsa vida normal.

—¿Cuándo comenzaste a mirarme de esa manera… —musitó Annie con la voz monótona pero por dentro estaba herida, realmente herida. Lo admitió en voz alta pero seguramente no le creyeron— Armin?

Armin no podía quedarse quieto por los nervios, se le notaba, estaba temblando. Annie se dio cuenta de la pistola que llevaba en la mano, seguramente si intentara levantarla y apuntar no podría dejarla quieta. ¿Se atrevería a dispararle? Él era débil y asustadizo en cosas como esas. Ella sabía que preferiría dialogar antes que recurrir a la violencia, siempre sacando planes inteligentes para salir de los problemas de la mejor forma. Esa era exactamente una de las cosas que Annie odiaba y gustaba de Armin.

Aunque para él, tal vez, sería mucho más difícil disparar si se trataba de una antigua compañera pero Mikasa estaba a su lado y realmente nunca se llevaron muy bien, además había intentando llevarse a Eren y seguramente se estaba conteniendo para no matarla ahí mismo. Annie estaba segura que la mataría sin dudarlo dos veces.

Ella sabía que lo había arruinado todo, desde el momento en que en su forma de titán tuvo la oportunidad de aplastarlo y no lo hizo. Cuando le levantó la capucha para cerciorarse de quién era, en aquel momento en que se mantuvo unos segundos de tensión observándolo y dejó el paso libre para que la observara directamente al rostro… Armin —tan terriblemente listo como siempre—, se había dado cuenta de su verdadera identidad. Seguramente justo entonces Annie había cambiado a los ojos de él.

Era extrañamente desmotivador… como si se sintiera vacía por dentro, en su pecho, se había creado un agujero. Realmente vacía.

Armin había sido la única persona que había dicho que era «buena», y Annie realmente se había sentido así por él. Solo porque se lo había dicho. Seguramente si este momento fuera diferente, si no hubiera terminado como estaba ahora… ella realmente quería ayudarlo, sin maldad, sin trucos. Sentía que era su deber por alguna tonta deuda que debía saldar.

«¿Por qué no lo mate? » nuevamente se pregunta aquello internamente, sin llegar a cambiar su semblante serio.

—Annie… ¿por qué? —preguntó él. Todavía temblaba, claramente estaba nervioso.

Después de todo lo que él soltó, se dio cuenta —tarde— que había comenzado a cavar su propia tumba desde el momento en que decidió ser amable con Armin, o al menos lo más cercano que se podía a eso. Él era demasiado inteligente para ella o para cualquiera, tal vez, tenía mucha astucia y era intuitivo. Annie había pasado por alto demasiados detalles con él. Un error que ahora le costaba la vida.

«De los errores se aprende… —se dijo— pero no de _estos e_rrores. Estos te cuestan la vida… »

—Pero si pensaste en eso hace un mes, ¿por qué no actuaste antes?

«¿Por qué Armin? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo siempre fuiste amable conmigo… si soy un monstruo? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que podía ser buena persona? »

—¡Porque aun no puedo creerlo! —Siseó—Quería pensar que mis ojos me habían engañado. Y debido a eso… pero ¿qué hay de ti? No me mataste en ese entonces.

_Oh…_

—Y es por eso que esto esta pasando ahora.

Si, eso era cierto. «Esto no habría pasado si te hubiera matado, pero no pude. »

Un silencio sepulcral solo cortado por el viento siguió esas palabras. Armin tenía razón, también lo sabia y entendía. Ella misma se había condenado a esto.

Annie le miró en silencio. Al final solo respondió:

—Si, también lo creo. Nunca pensé que me llevarías tan lejos. —su voz se sentía débil. Parecía que hablaba más consigo misma y se hacía la misma pregunta de todos los días desde el suceso en el prado, pero ahora no estaba sola. Se encontraba ahí, acorralada, admitiendo su derrotada y firmando por completo su sentencia de muerte:—¿Por qué no te maté en ese entonces?

Después de eso Eren comenzó a hablar, diciendo un montón de cosas sobre lo que podría hacer para salir de todo aquello pero él no entendía, realmente no lo hacia. Eren también era un monstruo, uno amaestrado y domado, con el aspecto de uno por fuera y por tiempo limitado.

Annie siempre era un monstruo, incluso en su forma humana.

Todavía ahora no podía evitar seguir sintiendo una extraña fascinación —que no podía ser descrita de otra manera— por el castaño. ¿Por qué todavía intentaba hacerla recapacitar? Porque… eso intentaba hacer, ¿no?

Annie no sabía.

—¡Ven aquí y pruébalo! —gritó.

—No puedo… —admitió sin mirarlos directamente, no tenía ganas de quedar atormentada por la expresión que seguramente el Jaegar tenía en ese momento— He fallado en convertirme en una guerrera.

—¡Dije que no era gracioso!

—¡Hablemos, Annie! —Ese era Armin— ¡Aun podemos hablar!

«¿Por qué no te maté en ese entonces, eh, Armin? »

Todavía él pensaba que podrían encontrar una solución a algo así hablando. No, por supuesto que no. Annie tenía completamente claro que la apresarían, estaba sola y sinceramente asustada. En todo el macabro plan que habían hecho, justo este había sido uno de los terribles resultados que podría ocurrir pero habían intentando no pensar en eso, —al menos ella—. No podía dejar que la atraparan pero tampoco tenía algún refugio dentro de las murallas. Debía actuar por su cuenta y salir del problema de algún modo.

Annie se preguntó —porque sabía que en poco ocurriría— si tuviera la oportunidad de asesinar a Armin de nuevo, ¿podría?

Fue cuando Mikasa comenzó con el espectáculo, más bien el escenario final del _show. _Era lo último que harían antes de que cayera el telón.

Y fueron aquellas palabras las que surtieron efecto en ella:

—¡Te destrozaré otra vez, Mujer Titán!

Entonces… comenzó a reír.

Annie no pudo evitarlo. Todas las emociones juntas tuvieron que ser liberadas de alguna manera y justamente fue a través de la risa. Estaba perdida, esto era una despedida porque se encontraba entre la espada y la pared —casi literalmente. Mikasa tenía desenvainada su arma frente a ella y Annie sabía perfectamente que era muy diestra usándola—. Cuando su risa cesó miro a Armin, directamente a aquel chico débil y, extrañamente, hermoso que de alguna forma ajena para ella le había cautivado. Algo hizo en ella. Era la única explicación que tenía al cuestionamiento del por qué no pudo asesinarlo.

Si lo hubiera matado… habría sido torturada por ese pensamiento el resto de su vida.

Annie entendió que uno nunca podría destruir lo que se quería.

—Armin, me alegra de que haya podido ser una buena persona para ti —admitió. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por la risa—. Has ganado tu apuesta. —Armin le observaba serio, sus ojos azules fijos en ella, expectante a todo lo que hacía o decía— Pero, ¡aquí es donde mi apuesta comienza!

Y se llevó su mano a la boca para morderla con fuerza y conseguir que la sangre saliera.

Todo pareció ocurrir muy deprisa frente a sus ojos. Armin levantó la pistola y durante un latido de corazón volvió a cuestionarse si le dispararía a ella pero no, simplemente dio un tiro al techo. Claro, era para dar una señal, como las que usaba la legión de reconocimiento en sus expediciones fuera de los muros.

No fue suficiente…

A Annie la apresaron, sujetándola con fuerza. No podía intentar morderse alguna parte del cuerpo porque le habían puesto una tela en la boca y sus captores eran muchos como para librarse de ellos.

Tal vez fue la suerte o simplemente porque era precavida pero de todas formas agradeció que antes se había puesto el anillo con la hendidura secreta. En unos cuantos movimientos practicados logró hacerse el corte.

Mikasa la había visto primero y con rapidez empujó tanto a Armin como Eren hacia el túnel, donde estarían protegidos durante su transformación.

«Ah, nunca podría matarte Armin… eres lo único bueno de mi vida, lo único que de verdad he querido. »

Y por esa razón también era un monstruo.

* * *

Rawr,

La dinosaurio, dice:

* * *

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
